


Unspoken

by rinskiroo



Series: DamereyDaily2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Daily 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, not really implied but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: They're together, but not together. Poe's fallen more than he thought he could, but Rey keeps it all inside.For the Damerey Daily prompt "Silence is a protective coating over pain."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: DamereyDaily2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596025
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Unspoken

Poe’s not sure how it all started—well, that’s not entirely true. It started late at night after a mission that had gone spectacularly sideways. It was his fault, it always was, though everyone had the good manners to not outright blame him.

Except Rey.

She has no problem telling him exactly when, where, and how any of his plans go to crap. And Poe has to defend his decisions, because all the other choices are catastrophically worse. She has to see that— _of course_ , she has to see it. But she’s difficult, and he’s obstinate, and mixing that together with no sleep and too much adrenaline creates a situation where they’re in his bunk and quickly losing their clothing.

They never speak in these interludes, except for asking what each other wants and some whispered filth. Poe always figured there were already enough words between them before the kissing and the groping, that trying to speak during could easily kill the mood. And so he doesn’t chance breaking the spell and chasing her away.

“Stay?” he asks her one night after they’ve finished. He grasps her fingers and pulls them to his lips. They’ve never talked about what it is they’re doing, never put any sort of label on it, and they don’t act any different outside of this room. Hell, half the Resistance probably thinks they hate each other. But now, maybe he wants something else, something more because she’s a goddamn supernova and he’s been enveloped in her wake.

Her fingers pull away and she finishes pulling her tunic back on. “I don’t want to upset anyone,” is her excuse. She’s said it before, and Poe’s not sure if she means Finn because they’re making him a third wheel, or Leia because Rey should be focusing on training and he should be focusing on the fight. Or maybe for her it is just about the sex; she’s using him to service a need, and he’ll likely keep right on being there for her. She’s pulled him in completely and he can’t let her go.

It’s different after the end and Poe thinks what they once had is now gone. Rey’s changed, though Poe doesn’t think it’s good or bad, just different. It’s like there’s something missing, but he doesn’t know how to ask and knows she probably won’t tell him. He still offers a smile and a hug, and the quiet promise that he will always be there.

“Come with me?” she asks, quiet and almost shy, but literally at the last second as the _Falcon_ is powering up and getting ready to go.

Poe glances around at the bustling and still celebrating Resistance with all their new allies. “What about upsetting people?”

“That doesn’t matter anymore,” she says simply, her voice still quiet.

Poe’s still not sure if she means Finn, or Leia, or any of their friends, or something else he hasn’t been able to guess. He crowds into her because he’s going to ask her something and doesn’t want her to slip away. He grips her arms and rubs his thumbs on her soft skin. “Will you talk to me?” he asks. “About things that matter? I’ll fight with you, to hell and back, Rey, but I need more.”

Her features twist in discomfort and he can feel the tremble in her limbs, though she doesn’t pull away. She shakes her head in a quick motion and he can see the tears swelling in the corners of her eyes. She’s in pain and he’s pushed her and, stars, he didn’t mean to do that. For the first time, Poe thinks he sees her as the mere mortal he is, carrying around the same pain and fear. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close and she buries her face in his shoulder to hide from the world the tears he’s drawn out, and he wishes he could take it all away.

“I want more,” she says in a muffled voice, strained with emotion, “but I don’t know how to give it without falling apart.”

Poe realizes whatever pain she’s in, she’s barely keeping it bottled up. For her, giving it a voice right now would give it power and tear her to pieces. He knows he can’t let her leave like this; he could never leave her. She’s enraptured him, and he’s completely at her mercy.

They share a different sort of intimacy that first night in hyperspace. One that Poe has been trying to coax out of her for months, that would make him think she was only into specific parts of him, but now it’s her idea. For the first time, Poe holds her while she sleeps tucked snuggled in beside him with her leg draped lazily across his.


End file.
